The Jersey
'The Jersey '''was a live action show on the Disney Channel beginning from January 30, 1999 – March 23, 2004 Plot The Jersey tells the story of a teenager name Nick Lighter, who inherits a mystical, old football jersey from his grandfather. The Jersey has the ability to transport the wearer (and anyone in contact with it) into the bodies of professional athletes. Accompanying him are his friends, Morgan Hudson, Coleman Galloway, and Elliot Riffkin. The four teens decide to form the MNFC (Monday Night Football Club) and swear never to let the secret of the jersey be revealed. Main Characters *Nick Lighter (Played by Michael Galeota) is the leader of MNFC and the first person to wear the jersey. He inherts the Jersey from his late grandfather. Galeota died January 2016. *Morgan Hudson (Played by Courtnee Draper) is/was the only female member of the MNFC. She was the second person to wear the jersey (in the pliot she didn't leap but instead given a strong arm). *Coleman Galloway (Played by Jermaine Williams) is a member of the MNFC and the only African-Amercian member of the group. He was the third person to wear it (the second when he leapt into the body of a football player). *Elliot Rifkin (Played by Theo Greenly) is the youngest member and the smartest of the MNFC. He is the fourth person to wear the jersey. * Hilary Lighter (Played by Brianne Prather) is Nick's older sister, the newest member of the MNFC, and the second female character to join the group. She wore the jersey by accident, and along with Coleman leapt into a football game. Minor Characters *Mr. Lighter: Nick and Hilary's Father. *Mrs. Lighter: Nick and Hilary's Mother Villains *Willa Conklin (Played by Cheselka Leigh) is Hillary's best friend and a one-time villain in the episode Willa Jump. She wore the jersey and tried to use its powers to make a profit. However, whenever someone tried to wear the Jersey, they leapt into the body of different people (such as a guy who wants to be a rodeo rider leaping into the body of a child riding a small coin operated mechanical horse and a girl who wants to be a figure skater into the body of a hockey player). She got her comeuppance when she wore the Jersey and leapt into the body of a male dog who is going to the vet for his shots. Later, she vows to use it for fame and fortune *Blackstone (Played by David Carradine) is the leader of a group of rogue government agents who plans to steal the Jersey and use its powers to leap into the bodies of not athletes but the bodies of world leaders to take over the world. He has agents go everywhere at any football game to find the enegry of the jersey. His plans almost succed, but Morgan then wore the Jersey and leapt into Blackstone and used him to stop the plan. He and his agents were arrested in the finale. The Jersey In the series, the Jersey had the power to leap the wearer(s) into the bodies of professional athletes. Interestingly, the Jersey is said to have a mind of its own as it is seen moving on its own in a few episodes. It was revealed in the episode Origin (Part 1) that the Jersey was once a cloak in Ancient Egypt and was later found by the wizard Merlin and later King Arthur. It is also revealed that after a several centuries, the Jersey would lose it powers, and the only way to restore it is to use thornberries, vinegar, and sesame oil, and that it could not only leap into the bodies of athletes, but also other people. It also seems to have the power of time travel, as it once sent either Nick or Morgan to the past or future. Another important fact is that if the wearer wears the Jersey for to long, he or she will disappear forever. Where the Athletes Go A huge plothole discovered by fans of the show that whenever a member of the MNFC wears the Jersey, they leap into the body of an athlete, and fans question where the athletes go when their bodies are taken over. This plothole was never resolved. List of Athletes Dan Lyle, Michael Andretti, Terrell Davis, David Robinson, Malik Rose, Tony Gonzalez, Shannon Sharpe, Donovan McNabb, Byron Dafoe, Michael Strahan, Kurt Warner, Stephon Marbury, Sergei Fedorov, Kordell Stewart, Jerome Bettis, Junior Seau, Scott Steiner, Eddie George, Sabrina Bryan, Randy Johnson, Tony Hawk, Laila Ali and Danny Farmer. Trivia *Junior Seau committed suicide in 2012. He was, however, inducted into the Pro Football Hall of Fame three years later. *Michael Andretti was the last American to race in Formula One, a racing series not widely popular in the US, until Scott Speed in 2006. Andretti was also inducted into the Motorsports Hall of Fame in 2008. *Tony Hawk has his own line of video games, beginning with ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater in 1999. *Randy Johnson was inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame in 2015. *Kordell Stewart is noted for being skilled at several positions other than quarterback *Sergei Fedorov was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 2015 *Jerome Bettis was inducted into the Pro Football Hall of Fame in 2015 *Michael Strahan was inducted into the Pro Football Hall of Fame in 2014 *Shannon Sharpe was inducted into the Pro Football Hall of Fame in 2011. His brother Sterling was also successful in the NFL. *David Robinson was inducted into the Basketball Hall of Fame in 2009 as a player and in 2010 as a member of the United States Dream Team. He is also featured in a basketball video game on the Sega Game Gear. *Sabrina Bryan is best known today as a member of The Cheetah Girls *Eddie George was inducted into the College Hall of Fame in 2011 *Dan Lyle played rugby, a sport most Americans know little about *Malik Rose is now an executive for the Atlanta Hawks *In January 2016, Michael Galeota was found dead by a friend at his home in Glendale, California. An autopsy is pending. Category:TV shows